


Over My Head

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aftermath of the swamp episode. Sokka makes a pact with himself, to never let anyone ever be hurt and to protect everybody! SokkaYue. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

**Over My Head** (Working Title)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender, I believe Nick owns this show, as well as other people!

Pairing: Sokka/Yue

Summary: The Aftermath of the swamp episode.

* * *

While Sokka is skeptical, he knew that the swamp was trying to let him reconnect to his thoughts.

 

The thoughts of that **night**.

He desperately didn't want to remember the night, when he couldn't protect her.

" _You didn't protect me."_

Those haunting words came back to him.

It wasn't like Sokka to not want to protect Yue, oh no, he would always remember that night when he didn't protect Yue.

No matter what, Sokka promised to himself, that he won't let anyone else that he loves die. He would protect everyone.

And he hoped that by protecting everyone he loves, that the thoughts of Yue would stop, and that saving everyone would avenge for the death of Yue.

But no matter what, those words came back to haunt him: " _You didn't protect me."_

And he was sure that nothing would ever cure him of the past, but that the future would have more hope, and that no one else would die ever again.


End file.
